


Exclusive

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Massage, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Exclusive

"A little to the left," Harry mumbled and Draco moved his hands toward Harry's spine and rubbed. "Oh, yeah. Right there."

Auror training took a lot out of Harry but Draco was more than happy to help him relax.

"Have any luck with the job hunt today?" Draco slowly moved his hands down to Harry's arse, kneading the perfect, round globes.

"I think I ought to become a masseur, with an exclusive clientele of precisely one." His oiled fingers drifted between Harry's cheeks.

Lifting his hips, Harry moaned his agreement. "It will be _hard_ work."

"I'm _up_ to the challenge."


End file.
